Unspoken
by Angel Kitty
Summary: He wasn't able to say it, but IV knew anyway. Teaserviceshipping.


III felt sick. He was desperate, insane with desperation. It didn't matter that it was wrong, so wrong that he could be shunned by society for it. Disowned by his own family. Such things were possible should he ever speak the words that begged to be released from his lips. He trembled at the prospect of losing everything for a taste of a moment.

It was midnight, and flashes of lightening outlined IV's silhouette in the window at the end of the hall. The timing was both terrible and ideal. Telling him now could be the worst possible thing, yet the things in his heart refused to be contained anymore. He took a shaky breath and approached his brother, prematurely horrified at what he was about to do.

He came up behind the taller boy and brushed very slightly against him as he stood by his side. IV glanced down at him in surprise; he clearly hadn't heard the younger boy approaching him. Instead of speaking, he turned his gaze back to the window, staring at the storm that rushed through the sky. III never made an attempt to meet his gaze, only kept his focus straight ahead. There was something about looking at the same sight as opposed to looking at each other that drew them closer; brought about understanding.

Finally, III allowed his lips to speak. "Did the storm wake you?" His words were soft and gentle, something tender and caring slipping into the simple question.

"Tch. As though a mere storm could keep me up." There it was, the same pretentious attitude. The younger boy wondered why his brother always felt the need to make himself seem so strong in every possible situation.

"Really? I would think that such a racket would keep anyone up." Smiling without a reason, the pink haired boy pressed his hands to the glass, closing his eyes. "But that's not actually the reason I'm awake." IV glanced over, mildly curious now. He didn't say anything, so III continued.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I've needed to tell you for a long time." His lashes lifted to reveal his sparkling emerald eyes. "You might hate me for it, though," he said softly.

"That's a stupid thing to say," IV said, turning his back to the window and leaning against the sill. "If you think it'll make me angry, don't say it. It's that simple."

III turned to look at his brother. "You don't want me to say it?" He didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved.

The older boy closed his eyes. "It's up to you. I don't really care either way."

The pink haired teen turned to face the same direction as his sibling, staying in tune with his movements. "I won't say it, then." If IV didn't care, there was no point in risking everything for his silly emotions.

"I know what it is, though." Half shut eyes slid in III's direction, a small smirk touching the older boy's lips. III felt his heart almost stop, then began to beat rapidly. He swallowed audibly, then quickly manufactured a smile.

"I doubt that. I haven't given you any kind of hint."

IV snorted, turning his body to fully face him. "It's written all over your face, dumbass." Seeing III's cheeks flush, he was certain he was correct. It was humiliating, so humiliating. To be discovered long before he could ever confess; for IV to have known for God knows how long. Or was he just pulling his leg? Uncertain, III looked away.

Silence passed between them, and there was nothing but the sound of rain pattering against the glass and the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance. Finally, sighing, III stepped away from the window. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Nii-sama." There was something sad in his words and IV felt a tad remorseful for teasing him and then offering no reassurance. He reached out and caught III's hand, lacing their fingers together as he caught up beside him.

"Sleep with me tonight."

"Eh?" The younger Arclight lifted his face in surprise. "But Nii-sama, you-"

IV made a noise of irritation. "It's your one and only invitation. Take it or leave it." He scowled and made himself and looked rather intimidating, but it was only to protect himself from further embarrassment.

III smiled and squeezed IV's hand back.

"Yes, Nii-sama."


End file.
